Robot Harry
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry James Potter age 5 found in the middle of a battle field after his Uncle threw him on a bomb Recruited for specialist division/ adopted by the black ops specialist crew well Hogwarts better prepare Hey guys I think my thing broke it's not sending out notification of the update so this might work hopefully so yeah I updated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the team

Currently Donnie Walsh codenamed Ruin was preparing for another battle you see after technology got a major upgrade the world leaders had devised a plan they would put together their best soldiers/ or people and send them out to take out the villains of the world they called this group the specialists and there was nine in total there was Donnie Ruin Walsh the unofficial leader of the group and a us soldier who had his body upgraded with mechanics, then there was Alessandra Outrider Castillo the sniper of the team she usually was the one that watched all of their backs, then there was David Prophet Wilkes a literal walking combination of machine and man this guy was usually the main strategist mostly because he would run into battle then glitch back to his starting point with not a scratch and knowledge of where the enemy was, Tavo Nomad Rojas the Wildman he is are trap master whenever we need to make and ambush or are heading into one he knows, then there's Spectre are resident assassin his at least I think his a he is usually the one that sneaks behind the lines and kills the more powerful opponents to help us along his also are secondary sniper, there's also Krystof Firebreak Hejek are resident pyromaniac seriously his insane especially with his flamethrower he brings it everywhere, there's Erin Battery Baker are resident heavy metal she and yes she is are explosives expert and if you need someone in a heavy firefight she's your woman for the job, then there's He Seraph Zhen-Zhen a excriminal her dad had brought her into the business but when he heard about the new black ops group being formed he sent his daughter there mostly because she didn't like high in criminals they usually take her jobs I once heard she cut of her own arm off and replaced it with a robotic one just because her dad told her to, then finally Reaper are resident AI robot he at one point was under the control of a group that had instantly sent him out on a killing spree and had made bets on the kill count but Prophet happened upon him and destroyed the control on Reaper we only found out afterwards how he had killed all the guys that had him on a lease before and that's the whole team oh and one more thing the black ops program has one more gesmo and it's the sole reason why the world leaders wanted only one team the response device in other words each time any of the team dies we are brought back we can't die for most of us it's a curse but hey at least were doing good with it

On mission

The ship shook as a explosion happened near the specialists who were all staring at the screen on the plane

"Okay what do we have this time" Ruin asked checking the computer

"Okay guys we've got terrorist's looks like a special branch they have low caliber weapons and a few explosives" Ruin said then he leaned closer to the screen and groun

"and a heavy Robot of that looks to be a special one with what seems to be a grenade launcher on it's arms" Ruin said causing the team to groun they had a lot of experience fighting robot's but what they hated the most was Robot's that some idiot had added stuff too mostly because this only caused them more trouble

"Okay team were going to land on the north side then head south to a street called oh Little winging" Ruin said pulling up the map and checking how to get there

"Hey Ruin where exactly are we going" Seraph asked putting her robotic arm on his shoulder to lean over and read what was on the screen

"I don't know all I know is that it's somewhere in europe britain" Ruin said looking around the map

"Why are terrorists attacking this place" Outrider asked before scrunching up her nose when she saw a building on the map that was sending out a lot of smoke and gas

"Uh looks like they're attacking a company that as its main HQ here they manufacture drills by the looks of it there called Grunnings it also says here that must of the workers come from a school called smelting" Ruin said before he seemed screw up his face

"Well there's one thing I have to say to this any kid I have is definitely not going there: Ruin tried to joke this got a few of his coworkers laughing but it was a pained laugh mostly because after there last 'doctor's appointment' more like mechanic repair for most of us we found out a fact about the respawn option I mean sure it makes sure we never die, never age and all we have to do is protect people but the down fall we found out was that none of us could have children the response particle's in our blood that allows us to respond in the first place would kill the child by sending it through a respawned loop before it was even born this would kill the child and rip the kid apart

"Well I have a question" Firebreak said with a hidden smirk behind his helmet this caused everyone to turn to the pyromaniac who pointed at Ruin

"What women in their right mind would Marry your ugly mug" Firebreak said causing almost everyone to almost fall over laughing even Reaper was silently laughing although to anyone who didn't know what he was doing it would sound like a fast series of clicks while Ruin just shook his head then they felt the helicopter shack and they grew serious

"Okay team get ready to go into the battlezone" Ruin said picking up his AK47 and pointing the barrel at the hatch along side his comrades and friends then together the Specialist's rushed out of the plane shooting any terrorist in their path.

Little whinging

number 4

Cupboard under the stairs

Harry Potter

Harry woke up to the sounds of guns firing off down the street and his uncle Vernon dragging him out of the cupboard to where the rest of the family was in the downstairs parlor behind the couch and looking through the window where outside clearly seen through the now broken window was fifteen men all wearing what looked like discarded army armor then the family and Harry watched as a pitch black robot came walking down the street behind the men with some sort of weapon attached to its arm this caused the six year old some confusion 'why does he have that attached to his arm doesn't it hurt' Harry Thought staring at the robot then they heard the gunfire getting closer before they spotted three men and two women one of which looked like a cowgirl without the hat and a robotic arm, rush into the street and start firing at the guy's in armor who was firing back just as much

"Come on we can sneak out the back" Vernon said trying to lead his son and wife away from the windows and leaving Harry there even pushing him closer to the window

'Ha like you or your pig of a son could sneak Aunt Petunia on the other hand' Harry thought watching as his aunt softly snuck out the back door while following her soft footsteps two loud bangs of large feet followed the Harry moved to follow and had reached the hallway right behind Uncle Vernon when he saw the strange robot lift it's arm up and fire then Harry heard glass breaking and something land in the middle of the living room they just left this caused Harry to instantly turn away and look straight into the smiling face of his uncle who grabbed him and tossed him on the grenade then the world seemed to go in slow motion as Harry flew through the air he heard a shot fired and felt something go pass his right ear and hit something or rather someone and Harry instantly spotted who had tried to help him there across the street on a roof was a woman wearing a hood with a sniper rifle in hand then before Harry could do anything he watched as her face went to horror before time went back to normal and Harry heard a bang and felt only pain before blacking out

With Outrider

A couple of minutes earlier

"Why is it that I'm always the one that carries the large sniper" Outrider asked over the radio to the rest of the team who by the sound of it was shooting down some of the terrorists

"Well other than Prophet and Specter you're the only sniper here so" Nomad said before everyone heard a explosion

"Nomad this is a living area stop setting up explosions and wait what did you blow up" Ruin asked seeing where the smoke was coming from heck even Outrider could see it

"Oh I just blew up their tank by the way how did these guys get a tank" Nomad said before they heard some rapid fire clicks over the radio

"Yeah we hear you Specter and what do you mean I'm going to slow" Outrider asked while she was climbing up a nearby building then the group heard more click's from there mute teammember this caused Outrider to turn around fast only to find Specter standing right above her holding out his hand

"Well aren't you the gentleman" Outrider said before being lifted up unto the roof before she moved over to the side where the fighting was only to spot Ruin, Prophet, Firebreak, seraph, and Battery all firing on the last of the terrorist's then Outrider pulled out the sniper rifle she had on her back while Specter disappeared to hunt for anyone trying to escape the battlefield then she aimed straight for the upgraded robot only to watch as it fired its arm grenade launcher but it seems the upgrade wasn't perfect because instead of going to the team it crashed through a window on the other side of the rode and when Outrider turned to spot the grenade she meet scope to green eye's with a little child inside then she watched trying to find some way to help as a man behind the small child picked him up and threw him instantly her hand clenched and the man went down then she watched as the boy got blown up

"Reaper civilian down I repeat civilian down I need you to get that kid out of the rubble NOW" Outrider screamed rushing to the edge of the roof while sniping any fool who tried to stop her until even the robot was destroyed then the team regrouped around the build only to watch as Reaper pulled a half dead child out with his body completely mangled but what surprised them was that his eyes were open and he was looking around at them

"Quick this is Specialist leader we need a medical heli quick we have a civilian down I repeat get that fucking chopper here there a child dying over here" Ruin said into the comm and quickly him and Prophet started to try to keep him alive as much as they could it seemed like it took hours before the helicopter landed and took the child aboard and by then the rest of the terrorists were dead thanks to Specter having a fit about a child getting harmed true it wasn't the first time but this one this child hit too close to home why they did this and today everyone on the team would call this a defeat

It took 2 months before the child one Harry Potter could even be classified as safe and when the team went to see him the only thing they found was a small skinny boy covered in bandages without arms or legs and he was barely alive and he was in a comma

"So what are you guy's thinking" Ruin asked the team watching the child

"Designation Ruin the main objective is to save people if this child dies objective has failed we need to save" Reaper said this caused some surprise seeing as the two so called youngest Specialist's both didn't talk much mostly because Specter didn't have a voice and didn't ever want a new one and Reaper wanted to figure out how to talk and not sound monotone

"Okay Reaper but how do we do that" Outrider asked looking at the child they had saved only for this he didn't deserve any of this the team especially agreed with this mostly because they did a background check on him and found out his living conditions to say that the Dursley family well what was left of it will be spending a long time in jail while the Dudley well go to a orphanage and Harry they didn't know yet but then Reaper pointed at Prophet this caused some confusion that is till he tapped Prophets robotic arm

"Could that work" Battery asked looking at the tech expert who shrugged

"It's never been done to someone so young I honestly don't know" Prophet said then as one the team turned to Ruin who was looking down at the kid watching the pained expression on his face

"I say we get the doctor's of specialist to do this but on one condition" Ruin said this causing everyone to scowl and twitch Ruin didn't usually need to be bribed

"That one condition being that all of us have to watch his back and raise him deal" Ruin said smiling and the team quickly joined in

A month later

"Huh where am I" Harry asked looking around the black expanse around him then he watched as slowly numbers and letters started to fly through until all he could see was the numbers and letters then a sort of glow surrounded him then the glow went into the letters and numbers this caused Harry brain to almost explode by the feel of it but then he opened his eye and then zoomed in on the bed in the middle of the room and watched the 8 adult s and a robot surround his body

''Wait if that's where my body is where am I' Harry thought then almost as one every adult moved to look at the Where Harry is

"Sheesh that kid is fast he's already in the camera system" the dark tanned one said smirking up at him this just caused Harry to blink 'camera system'

* * *

Okay I think I went a little too long on this chapter I have been working on this for a while in fact I was at first not going to make it a crossover but when I saw Cod black ops 3 the game fit perfectly so I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review


	2. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: well you're the new AI

It had been several months since the team met Harry and they all loved the little guy while shy thank you Dursley's he was still calm most of the time but the bad part was when he got into the camera system it usually took awhile for the team to get Harry out whenever one of them tried to get in he would evade almost effortlessly like he had been born in a computer and it was more easier than breathing although this did cause the Doctor's (mechanics) to laugh while watching a computer that was showing the team getting outrun by a little kid that was jumping from camera to camera and what was even more funny was the fact that Harry would usually jump into the computer the Mechanics were watching from and secretly wave at them while snickering before continuing the fun and while all of this was going on Harry's body was getting fixed with enhancements and replacements from the wreck his body had been before but it seemed Harry didn't mind he seemed to like being what a lot of the building occupants would call a living AI heck Harry even put on songs every now and then although some of the team cough cough Battery cough cough thought that Harry's choice in song was too soft and was planning on showing the young kid more rock n roll

Then the months turned to a year for the know 7 year old that was living in the computer and know that the team new that Harry would be okay and while Prophet had taught Harry a few things about all of the technology in the base the team left to deal with another group that was looking to copy them and cause chaos so that the leaders of the world could push the button although when they made the comment about that for the first time around Harry the kid had disappeared for a minute and then came back but he wouldn't tell anyone where exactly he had went to so they left it alone so the group was getting in the helicopter and they were letting off and going to battle while Harry was virtually waving at them goodbye before they disconnected themselves from the kid he would still be able to tell if they were in danger but if something really bad happened to them he wouldn't feel it sure the others still could but one plus side to war is you get used to wounds and luckily any heavy duty wounds didn't pass completely through the connection so if one of them said the others wouldn't feel it except for a tug of pain and then the person that died would respond and they would get back to fighting but what they didn't know was that Harry had a plan

"Okay and cross that power stream there and threw that" Harry said while he was draining the bases power in certain places and powering on more of others so when his new family got back they would get a surprise

"Hmm should I drain the power out of all the toasters or the AA gun" Harry asked himself looking around at the thousands of toasters that were around the base then at the one AA turret that was scanning the sky for enemy planes

"Heh better safe than sorry" Harry said before moving to drain the power out of the toasters then when the sensors found the specialists helicopter coming back and a enemy jet following that was quickly shot down by the AA

''Glad I didn't drain that know" Harry said watching as the plane that had fired a rocket which also was shot down crashed several miles away by what the cameras showed Then Harry moved and crossed seven rooms in one leap and straight into the door controls of the helicopter

"Hey guys I have a surprise for you" Harry said as soon as Ruin pushed the button this caused Ruin to jump back at Harry's voice

"Darn it Harry Don't shock me like that" Ruin said smirking at a nearby camera that Harry was using for a eye

"Oh that's not shocking" Harry said opening the door slowly then when it finished the team found themselves in front of a battalion of robots of different brands all of them with fourth of July rockets

"Know this is shocking" Harry said then the robots launched the rockets into the air and mid flight the AA's would target them and shoot causing even more larger explosions of color and the team smiled at the show heck Firebreak took off his helmet and looked up with his scarred face then he turned to the camera and gave it a thumbs up

"Good job kid but I have a question where's the" before he could finish a large stream of fire went soaring into the sky

"Okay good job kid" Firebreak said clapping his hands this caused a cheer to come from Harry before he ran out of the plane and into the main bases living area to wait for his family but while he was waiting he felt one of the newer employees connect to the internet and start up a program and quickly Harry got to the computer and found the employee was reading a book and quickly Harry copied the book and pulled it with him into his personal cyber living space

"So what is this" Harry said before he read the title "Warriors into the wild" Harry read before he shrugged and started reading the digital copy

"A half moon glowed on smooth granite boulders," Harry read before he got deeper into the story

Outside cyber works

"Huh Harry's been quiet for awhile" outrider said before she connected to the network and walked to Harry's cyber room only to find herself in a forest as soon as she entered the room and in front of the door was a small kitten with green eyes reading a book

"Well I see you found yourself a good book" Outrider said moving to the small kitten that looked up and then stared at her

"Wow aunt I mean Outrider why are you so tall" Harry's voice said coming from the small kitten

"Harry look around you" Outrider said and when he did the kit jumped away from the book in surprise

"What how did I get in the book" Harry asked looking around at what if he would guess was thunderclan territory and looking over outside the trees and past the open door he spotted buildings

'Twoleg place' Harry thought before looking at Outrider

"You brought in the book Harry the cyber zone as some of the tech group call it has a habit of changing to what you're thinking about so if you're thinking of a place and have a will enough imagination you can create it in here" Outrider said before she laid down on the grass and pulled the book over to her

"Hmm the Warriors that's a good book series want to keep reading" Outrider asked and the kitten Harry instantly hopped up on her lap

Two hours later

Ruin didn't know what he was seeing or whether he should see a doctor he had just been passing Harry's cyber room when he took a quick glance in only to watch a battle between cats happen in there while a female cat and a kit with familiar green eyes read a book nearby

"Come on Firepaw take out that mangy old cat" Harry hissed walking around the two cats that was fighting one looked to be old and yes mangy and by the artificial smell in need of a bath but she seemed to be holding her own against the much younger cat

"She's going to win she has more exhibitions" Ruin said jumping into the room and laying down as a cat himself by Outrider who looked at him with a smirk

"No Firepaw has to win Firepaw use your claws to attack her stomach" Harry said and surprising them the virtual cat did what Harry asked this caused Outrider to look down at the book and back up

"Oh that's not what happened in the book"Outrider said and with the connection broken the room changed back to normal but firepaw was still there looking around

"Oh great Harry somehow made himself a pet didn't he" Ruin said watching as Firepaw jumped up into Harry's lap

"Well at least he doesn't need to eat" Outrider said smirking while they watched Harry play with his new pet

* * *

What I wanted to give Harry a pet and show how close the family was coming together besides having Harry on accident making a virtual Firepaw pet just made my day mostly because the first series book I ever read that I can remember was the Warriors series so and also I would like to apologize for the code before


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the old man vs the computer boy

It had been many years since Harry know eleven met the specialists that had became his family and soon enough the family will get the surprise of her life

Hogwarts

Headmaster's quarters

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

It had been years since Harry Potter was thought dead from a terrorist attack at his aunt's home no one knowing about what had happened there but Dumbledore had lost all contact in privet drive mostly because Mrs. Figgs had died in the attack so for years the wizarding world mourned there going hero's death but on this day Dumbledore found a surprise when his deputy Minerva Mcgonagall came in with Harry Potter acceptance letter this although caused Servers who had been in the room with Albus some hate although he did wonder where the brat could have been all this time

"It says here Specialist camp 01 delta in America" this caused the two men to look at each other how did he get that far out of everyone's radar

"So who are these Specialists" Albus asked picking up the letter and when he read the name Servers spewed out his drink in surprise

"Did you just say the specialists" Severus asked and nodding he instantly put his head down

"Well we don't have to worry about any arrogant Potters this year because that is a military base with the best of the best world soldiers" Severus said this caused some shock in the two teachers before they recovered

"Well then I think we should meet them" Albus said and with that he started to put together a port key

With Harry

Harry was in the camera again looking down at his on moving body the gang had kept him alive for a long time and soon enough they would be finished rebuilding him he could already see the metal arms and legs being put on and looking down at himself he could see what he would look like when he was finished most of him was metal know heck even his bottom jaw was metal but what slightly depressed the group was the fact that most if not all of the internal body parts had been completely destroyed all those years ago so they had to also get together several artificial organs and such heck Harry's Heart wasn't even spared because know half of it was plastic but from what he could see it should be fine in the end and looking over he saw firepaw rubbing against his leg Harry had decided to keep the virtual cat the same age he was mostly because the cat was more fun to play with as a kit rather than a full grown cat

"Hey Harry it's almost time" Ruin said walking into the virtual room and nodding Harry got ready to wake up and soon enough everything felt different he felt heavy where as before Harry felt like everything was as light as a feather know he felt like he could pick up anything then he saw his family surrounding him

"Well know that you're awake we have little surprise for you Little cat" Prophet said smiling at them end what they nickname stuck ever since they group found Harry in his room as a cat for a month then surprising Harry a meow resounded through them room and then a mechanical Cat came running into them room before he jumped into Harry's lap and looked around with his familiar green eyes

"Firepaw" Harry said petting his cat who stroked his tail down Harry s arm but metal met metal and it caused a ding to go through the room

"That might get annoying" Firebreak said this caused Harry s brother Specter to nod he and Harry had gotten along after they mute Assassin was found one day in Harry's room as a forest once again and both being cats Specter acutely hunting virtual mice this also caused them guys to do a competition on what could then group eat they ate mice in Harry's room then tried snake and other animals and such but they drew the line on eating otters will the men did but Harry ate it as a cat easily

Then Reaper walked in and gave Harry a thumbs up when the two had at first met they had both looked at each other the large robot and the small child then Harry had waved at Reaper who looked at the gesture before he copied it they soon became friends and then brothers heck Harry even showed Reaper some of his secrets he had found in the virtual world and usually Ruin found the pair along with Firebreak causing chaos with their pranks although he never noticed Specter's pranks

"Well want to try a test run Harry" Prophet said this caused Harry to nod before he jumped of the bed and landing with a thump he quickly walked around the room all the while the doctors and Prophet watched him and soon enough Harry was back sitting on the bed

"Okay know let's check how your speech has gone through"Harry's aunt Seraph said before she switched to 10 different languages and Harry instantly followed her game and responded in the same language it was a game they made and also seeing as Seraph was the only one on the team that new all of the languages and had taught Harry they had fun talking in different languages and every second switching it to another

Then stepping up aunt Outrider pulled up a apple and threw it at Harry who instantly caught it causing her to nod

"Your reflexes are still good" Outrider said before they watched as Harry ate the apple quickly before his aunt Battery walked up carrying a pistol

"You know what to do with this" Battery said and quickly Harry dismantled the gun and then put it back together

"Hmm a bit slow but you should get used to the new body" Battery said ruffling Harry's head of Hair that still was the same then quickly they started getting the rest of the stuff needed ready and the team left the doctors to their work and started walking down a corridor until they heard an alarm

"Unown people inside base room five d" the intercom said and quickly the group pulled out their guns and charged into the room only to find three people wearing robes and all of them pointing sticks there way

"Well this is bad" one of them a greasy guy with black hair said looking at the oldest of the group

"Oh We are sorry for the intrusion but we are here to talk to the Specialists and Harry Potter" the old man said and a camera moved to look at them before Harry's voice came through

"So what you want from Me because if it's to go to some kinda medieval carnival Is have to say no" Harry said using the speaker system this caused the old lady to give the other two looks before she leaves the stick and her clothes changed to a everyday attire

"No we came here to give you your letter of invitation to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Minerva Mcgonagall said holding out a letter that Ruin took while he and the others stared at the group and they would have called them crazy if Ruin hadn't opened the letter and read aloud

"Okay so Harry has to go to a magic school anything else we should know about the kid we've been taking care off" Firebreak said making sure his flame thrower was still running

"Well he is also an celibrity in the wizarding world for defeating a dark wizard when he was a baby" Severus said this caused the group of soldiers to stare

"Harry no more going around explosives we might have to change your name to dynamite" Ruin joked thinking of the only way Harry could have killed someone as a baby then the group took the wizards to a interrogation room even though two of them didn't know that and they had the group tell their tale and when it was finished the wizards and witch proved that magic was real by turning Fear Beak's flamethrower into a flower and back again when he threatened to stab Severus to death for messing with his flamethrower only he and Harry was allowed to touch it this concerned the wizards and witch that they allowed a child to handle a weapon

"So Harry what do you think" Ruin asked looking up at the camera in the room

"It sounds interesting and I should be able to call you guys" Harry said before Dumbledore interrupted him

"I'm sorry Niggle or non magic technology doesn't work in Hogwarts" Dumbledore said this caused everyone to pause

"Well then I guess I'm not going" Harry said before the door opened and Harry strolled in showing his black metal arms

"Why are you wearing a jumpsuit" Server is asked causing the two other teachers to look at him not knowing much of today's clothing wear

"Well first off it's not a jumpsuit and second do any of you know what happened to me" Harry asked and when they shook their heads Harry told them his story and to say they were shocked scared and creeped out was a understatement

"What did you expect me to survive a bomb blowing me into pieces heck most of my body's not even here it's probably still on the sidewalk of profit drive" Harry said shrugging this caused the wizards to turn even more green

"Well this is a problem" Dumbledore said before taking out his wand and scanning Harry not knowing about a pistol that was aimed at his head while two other minds stayed by Harry's

"hmm you still have your magic core but it isn't destroying the mechanics hmm maybe the kind of metal you're made off is protecting the mechanics from the magic in you" Dumbledore said this caused Harry to smirk

"Good then I can bring some other stuff" Harry said and quickly the group asked where Hogwarts was and when they pulled it up on the maps the wizards were surprised

"Well if you wanted to stay hidden you failed big time anyone can easily put in these curridentits and get to you and watch you" Ruin said before he pulled up a file and started typing until on another screen the same map appeared but soon enough Hogwarts disappeared

"There know no one well ever now" Ruin said this caused Dumbledore to smile

"I think this will work out well" Dumbledore said and quickly they talked and made plans for the year

"Okay one of the necessary items is a pet cat, toad, or owl" Mcgonagall said although this caused Outrider and Prophet to look at each other and whisper Toad before Harry turned to the door

"Oh don't worry I have a cat come on Firepaw" Harry said and static came from the door before a voice spoke

"Harry I can't get to you this stupid Twoleg door is blocking my way" the voice said this caused Harry's robotic eyebrow to go up rise then he looked at Outrider and Reaper who shrugged

"What they speak English in the books" Outrider said when Reaper pointed at her and quickly Harry opened the door and let Firepaw in causing the teachers to jump at the metal cat that was leaning on Harry's leg

"I think this is going to be a interesting year" Mcgonagall said this caused all of them to nod the soldiers with smiles on their faces


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

It was the next day that Harry along with Outrider and Reaper was escorted into Diagon Alley by Professor Mcgonagall and know that the group new where Harry s school was they had all transferred over to the British Specialist branch and Ruin had quickly got everyone situated while Harry and his two companions got his supplies but they were stopped before they entered the pub that lead to Diagon Alley

"Remember mister potter you might get swamped by fans when we go in after Albus found out you were alive he had to go to the Ministry and tell them and let's just say the Ministry and the papers go hand in hand" Mcgonagall said this caused Harry to smirk before looking at the giant figure of his robot brother

"Well then I'm used to prosperity but we have found a easy way of getting through them" Harry said walking into the leaky cauldron and when he did it took minutes for the bartender to recognize him but as soon as the first wizards started forward they found Reaper standing in between them and Harry

"Like a said professor we found a way to scare away property make sure Reaper is around he's a bit overprotective of his humans" Harry said patting the giant robots shoulder before the group of four went through the crowd without any kind of confrontation although many of the Wizards and Witches had started talking about golems but Harry realized they must have thought that Reaper was magically made and quickly they entered Diagon Alley and once they were inside everyone froze when they spotted the group of one robot, two small women one being a professor while the other had a bow on her back and finally Harry Potter the boy who lived and know kept living and with some of the wizards and witches staring they walked forward and into the first store madam Malkins and almost instantly Harry was put up on a stool to wait for the seamstress to get to him then he noticed a platinum haired boy next to him

"Okay I have to ask is your hair dyed or" Harry asked but when the kid only stared at him blankly not knowing what that was he shrugged

"Harry what's your name" Harry said and some what reluctant with the fact that Harry's hand looked to be in some kind of black film suit when it was his actual hand the boy shook it

"Draco Malfoy are you here with your parents" Draco asked and Harry shook his head

"Na just my adopted Aunt and brother" Harry said pointing at Outrider who was looking through the clothes then at Reaper who waved at Harry before he continued to guard

"Why is your brother wearing that armor" Drago asked this just caused Harry to smirk right when the seamstress came back and told Drago he was done

"Simple he's not wearing armor" Harry said this caused Drago some confusion until Reaper turned his head to Harry with it tilted

"Is there no robots here Harry" Reaper asked his talking had improved with Harry's and Outsiders help

"Nope as far as I can see they don't have any kind of technology" Harry said this caused Reaper to look at a passing witch

"Know I feel sorry for them" Reaper said and there was a drowned out beep at the end this just caused Harry to smirk at his brother then after getting the clothes the group moved on getting the rest of Harry's supplies and everything was normal well wizarding normal then Harry got his wand and they found out about the match

"You're kidding me how is it that out of all those wands you get a brother to one that tried to kill you actually know that I think about that usually happens in the stories we read" Outrider said tilting her head at the end while for the wizards she was doing the impossible of holding Harry's full chest over her shoulder with one arm while Harry was on Reaper's shoulder because of the influx of Wizards and Witches into the Alley and after a while Harry noticed that Outrider was looking questioningly around before she turned to Harry

"Hey Harry why did you agree to go to this Wizarding school anyway" Outrider asked ignoring how everyone either glared at her or scowled knowing what school she was talking about but Harry just shrugged

"I thought it might help us out if I knew magic then the Specialist team will have technowledge, human ingenuity and magic on our side I was mostly thinking how much that could help are family survive" Harry said causing Outrider to nod

"True if you were able to turn an enemy into a book it would be a lot easier in battle" Outrider said causing Harry to smirk

"And besides from what I've learned while reading in the library magic is more nature affinitive so I thought you would like that" Harry said this caused Outrider to smirk it was no secret on the team that Outrider liked her garden and also didn't like the machines or for that matter the robotic parts that had been attached to people lately but if it kept her alive and more importantly let Harry move and live his life then she would work with it but if anyone touched her garden

"Although I do have one problem with the wizarding world" Harry said causing Outrider to come out of her thinking and looking up she found Harry reading a book and he showed her the title the beetle and the board

"They have weird fiction books" Harry said causing Outrider to laugh before they left Diagon Alley and went to the new base and soon enough Harry went to his first ever actuel room where he found Firepaw laying on the bed in sleep mode and quickly Harry joined him opening his eyes in his mind room which was still a forest but know he was in a different location he decided to explore and quickly left his mind room and started mapping the new base with the cameras and soon enough he found Specter had joined him so with his silent companion they continued to explore their surroundings learning the layout as well as all of the new nooks and cranny's that they could hide in and they took a stop looking through the camera into the kitchen only to spot Firebreak having a beer drinking contest with a couple of the British soldier's and soon enough all of them were under the table and Firebreak was still drinking

"Man you guys need better beer seriously this isn't even making me tipsy" Firebreak said before Harry's voice came through the speakers

"That's because you can't get drunk, stop cheating uncle Firebreak" Harry said this caused several of the British soldiers eyes to open and glare at Firebreak who just smirked and waved at the drunk english men

"Hey you guys should have known that the tech heads would add a anti drunk contraption in there soldiers" Firebreak said before downing his drink and leaving the men to their headaches and later there hangovers and quickly Harry and Specter left as well and quickly found Battery in the training room fighting of some of the british soldiers she was easily batting them aside with her bare hands and watching Harry cheered this caused Battery to wave at the camera before knocking out the last guy and leaving and quickly Harry and Specter found Prophet who was with the tech heads testing out some more gadgets until one of the dummy's exploded causing them to quickly send in the fire extinguishers

"Hey come on Uncle Prophet it's almost time" Harry said causing the almost completely robot man to look at the clock and nod before leaving the room and quickly after that Harry found Ruin and Outrider and brought them along until all of them had went to sleep and moved through the circuitry to Harry's mind room and quickly Harry pulled out a flat screen and started looking through netflix's movies

"So what are we watching this time we have the whole night" Harry asked and instantly Firebreak went for one of his favorites only to be popped by Battery and quickly Reaper who was already there waiting pulled out a movie and put it in without anyone seeing the title but when the home screen popped up they all started cracking up because on the screen was the title merlin

"Oh haha Reaper let's watch a movie about a wizard with a wizard in the room" Harry said causing even more laughter before they watched the movie throughout the night although when it was over Harry started to pout

"Well know what am I going to do when I get to Hogwarts I might be able to get back to you guys but still at night it's going to be lonely with no technology except Firepaw" Harry said petting the kitten who purred only to stop when Prophet laughed

"Yeah I thought you might get bored so why you were gone and Firepaw was in here I upgraded Firepaws mech so you could put yourself in it as well and travel around undetected as a cat around the school" Prophet said this caused a large smile to appear on Harry's face before he pulled up the image of Firepaws small mech it looked to be a common cat except it was completely metal and it's mouth was more or less inside its head meaning that when he or Firepaw opened the mouth it would look like they had a slit in there head where there mouth should have been

"Well it should be fun to walk around as a cat and check out the school when no one's looking" Harry said before Prophet pulled up something else it was a chip and the information about it

"And also as long as you're in the animal mech I've made it so you can understand the animals around you so that might help you and Firepaw and I've been planning on adding this to some of ourselves mostly because we all know who would be the first to want a conversation with a pet of there's" Prophet said looking at Outrider who instantly started jumping up and down before checking to make sure her Owl was still in it's cage and quickly after that they started another movie and throughout it Harry was always surrounded by his weird over large family of soldiers and all Harry could think was that life couldn't have been better


	6. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sorting

Regular

 _radio/telepathy_

It was the next morning that the large Family went to the train station most of them in civilian clothes well except for Battery and Firebreak then soon enough the group made it to the middle of 9 and 10 and thanking Minerva Mcgonagall they walked through the gate way and soon enough Harry was on the train waiting for it to leave with Firepaws mech inside a case beside him

" _Hey Harry how long do I have to watch through your eyes"_ Firepaw asked and for a moment Harry looked back into his mind's room and saw Firepaw there staring back at him

"I don't know just wait a bit Firepaw" Harry said before going back out of his mind and then almost minutes later the cabin door opened

"Huh hey do you mind if I sit in here" a red head said looking around the cabin this just caused Harry to shrug

"Sure I don't mind names Harry by the way" Harry said and after the other kid had sat down he introduced himself

"Ron" Ron said looking around and quickly attempting to pick up his chest and put it on the overhang

"Here let me help with that" Harry said before walking forward and lifting up the chest with ease before placing it up on the rack

"Wow how did you do that" Ron asked looking at Harry in awe

"My adopted family is in the military so I usually have to train and learn to fight a lot" Harry said and it was the truth he just didn't add the fact that he also had Robotic arms or the fact that the training was in his mind

"So are you a muggleborn then" Ron asked sitting down and at Harry's confused glance

"Oh I mean your family doesn't have any magic" Ron asked and Harry shook his head

"No my adopted family doesn't but I'm told that my parents were amazing Wizard and Witch although I never really met them seeing as they're dead so" Harry said this caused Ron to look down

"Oh uh sorry" Ron said looking anywhere but at Harry

"Hey it's not your fault but I don't really know a lot about this magical world so maybe you can help me with that" Harry said and Ron thought about that

"Okay I guess so What do you know about the wizarding world" Ron asked looking over at Harry

"Well I know that you guys security stinks first off heck my family used a common program on the internet that anyone can get to and found Hogwarts instantly" Harry said but he quickly realized Ron hadn't got any of that

"How about a deal I'll explain Non magic customs to you and you can tell me magic customs" Harry said only to be interrupted by the door opening and on the other side was the blonde boy Draco Malfoy

"So is it true you are Harry Potter" Draco asked looking straight at Harry this also caused Ron to look up in surprise

"Heh I guess that could still be my name but I'm thinking it might have changed heh so I'd just call me Specialist first recruit Harry or just Harry" Harry said smirking and doing a fake salute this just caused the two guys to look at each other in confusion although Draco quickly changed his expression when he noticed that Ron had the same expression but then all of them heard a yelp and looking out the door they all saw a girl with bushy brown hair staring at Harry with wide eyes

"Oh my god one of the actual Specialists" the girl said before shaking her head

"Uh hey I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said and instantly Harry reached out his hand and shook her hand

"Specialist first recruit Harry Potter glad to meet you" Harry said smirking and he quickly realized that the girl in front of him knew what she had just shook wasn't skin and bone

"Well it's somewhat a good thing to have someone else that knows about what exactly my job is" Harry said nodding over to the still confused guys behind him

"Huh I guess I can take that as a compliment but I didn't expect a specialist to also be a wizard" Hermione said with her head tilted

"Wait doesn't magic destroy Tech, huh I mean Muggle tech" Hermione said and Harry shrugged

"Yeah but military grade tech is built with Emp defense especially on the inside and also most of are tech are overpowered anyway so all magic will do is just give us a bit of a boost" Harry said and this caused Hermione to nod before she seemed to realize something

"Oh hey have any of you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost his" Hermione asked and it took a bit but both Draco and Ron came out of there stupers from wondering what language they had been speaking

"Hum nope haven't seen any toads" Draco said shrugging for once not acting like a bit of a prick

"Huh I haven't either" Ron said still surprised about whatever they had been talking about

"Well I haven't either but I think I do have a way of helping you find the toad" Harry said moving over to his chest

"Finally your letting me out and don't you dare put me back in there" Firepaw all of a sudden said before he started scratching away on the inside of the chest this surprised everyone but Harry who just shook his head

"Uh stop moaning Firepaw besides I thought you were supposed to be recharging your mech" Harry said opening the chest and letting Firepaw's body come jumping out and when the other's saw the robotic cat all of there eyes widened in surprise even more so when they watched as his metal mouth opened a bit

"So do you have anything I can use to track the toad" Firepaw asked and it was Hermione that unfroze first

"Wow an actual mech although I didn't know the Specialist's were working with AI other than of course Reaper" Hermione said looking Firepaw over before she paused

"And I am pretty surprised they chose the name Firepaw from the Warrior series although it is somewhat of a good choice" Hermione said before she pet Firepaw well tried to but even still Firepaw gave her a bit of a purr

"Well I'm starting to like this one Harry" Firepaw said this just caused Harry to shake his head

"Well first off the Specialist's didn't make him I actually did on accident" Harry said this just caused Firepaw to hiss

"Uh yeah you almost literally pulled me out of the book" Firepaw said this caused Hermione to smirk at the knowledge

"Well then Firepaw should be able to help us out" Hermione said and quickly she lead Harry who had put Firepaw on his shoulder as he followed her leaving the two Wizards who were both staring at where Firepaw had been

Back with Harry and Hermione

It wasn't long before the pair found Neville and after he had gotten over the metal cat he had given them his toad, Trevor's cage and after getting a bit of a riff of the smell Firepaw was soon moving through the carriage's passing by several students who stopped and stared a bit at the mechanical cat being followed by two Muggle raised students and a nervous pure blood although none stopped them and soon enough Firepaw stopped outside the girls bathroom

"Uhh okay are you certain this Toad's a boy because by his scent he's in the girls bathroom" Firepaw said this caused both Harry and Neville to turn to Hermione who just blinked

"Wait why am I supposed to be the only one to get the Toad why can't firepaw" Hermione said looking back and forth between the boy's

"Uhh I'm a guy so I can't go in there I'm not perverted" Firepaw hissed and moved away from the door before they all watched as his green cat eyes changed to brown

"Okay this has been funny to watch but I think I'll help you guys out here" a female voice said from the mech and both Neville and Hermione jumped at the new voice and only Harry recognized the voice

"Really Aunt Outrider using my own mech" Harry said this just caused Outrider to tilt the mechs head

"Hmm well I couldn't really let my kit go of to some place where I can't watch him" Outrider said before she headed into the girls bathroom

"So your aunt can control your pet cat's body" Neville asked staring

"Heh that's not very hard to do I can do that as well heck I wouldn't be at all surprised if" Harry paused suddenly and for just a second both Neville and Hermione saw his eyes go dark before the went back to a bright green and a smile and a laugh escaped harry

"Seriously you guys I can't leave five minutes without you guys watching my every move" Harry said shaking his head mostly because unknown to his two new friends he had just went into his mind's room only to find the entire Specialist team watching everything that happened through his eyes

" _Well we do want to learn about this new wizarding world as well"_ Battary said smirking this just caused Harry to roll his eyes

"What is it Harry" Hermione asked before she watched shocked as Harry pulled out a cell phone and started a game

"Huh oh it's nothing just my family being a bit overprotective" Harry said while playing Fnaf on his phone

"Darn it Bonnie stop moving all over the place" Harry said trying to click the darn blue bunny's nose

"What are you doing" Neville asked looking over Harry's shoulder only to stare at the image on the screen

"Just playing a game, it's muggle tech although this one is pretty" Harry was saying before a screech went off from the phone causing Neville to jump back when Bonnie's face appeared on the screen

"Scary seriously Bon that's the third time" Harry said before he heard the lady's room door opening and they watched as the cat mech left the room with a frog in it's mouth

"You know it is very lucky that the scientist's added a turn off switch for the taste buds" Outrider said as she handed Neville's toad and quickly he put it back in it's cage

"Well that's not the only thing we should thank them for" Harry said turning off his phone before letting Outrider move the mech till she could jump up on Harry's shoulder then they all followed Hermione to her compartment passing the compartment Harry had been in to grab Harry's chest while the two guys were still in shock and still was even after they left and soon enough the small group of three was seating in Hermione's compartment talking and finally Harry was able to get someone with common knowledge of being a wizard to help him out

"So what's the Wizarding government like" Harry asked before he tapped morse code to his family to record this

"Well the only government here is the Ministry which is controlled by the Minister and all of the heads of house's Mine and yours included" Neville said this caused Harry to go wide eyed a bit before he smirked

"So I technically have a say in Wizarding government hmm" Harry said smirking but he was soon shot down

"Nope all the members of the Ministry has to be at least 17 years old before they can take their seat and seeing as your parents are dead then a reserve would have been appointed by the Chief Warlock who has had that title for 50 years" Neville said this caused Harry and his family to freeze

"So wait they let a government official both run the highest rating in the government and run a school that's just asking for trouble" Harry said surprising Neville and causing Hermione to nod somewhat

"But Dumbledore was the one to destroy Gellert Grindelwald a dark wizard from before you know who that actually helped start world war two" Neville said and for a moment both Hermione and Neville would have swore that a spark had popped from both Harry and his cat mech

"You're telling me that a wizard helped keep WW2 going so long and how is this not on every no magic news" Harry asked looking at Neville

"Simple Muggles aren't supposed to know about the wizarding world so whenever one finds out they Obliviate them" Neville said and both Hermione and Harry gave eachother a look

"Whats Obliviate sounds a bit to close to destroy in my books" Harry said but Neville was quickly shaking his head

"No the spell Obliviate just erases memories" Neville said and the room went eerily quiet before all of the Specialist's started yelling at the same time as Harry's cat mech shut down from overload and both Harry and Hermione started yelling

"What Wizards can erase memories do you know what that could cause in the muggle world heck I'd be surprised if some of those people lose their jobs because they forgot something although I can also think of the uses of such a spell" Harry said looking at both sides along with his uncle Prophet who was thinking of ways to both protect them from this and use it while Hermione was just staring at Neville in surprise although Neville was looking shocked as well by their responses

"Well we will just have to come back to that later I think we're getting close to Hogwarts" Harry said this snapped the other two out of there thoughts and instantly Harry and Neville found themselves outside of the compartment while Hermione changed although she did miss Harry using his scanners to put on his robes over his regular clothes this just caused Neville to go into even more shock so it took a bit for the wizard raised boy to get his robes on then all of them heard the whistle and with Harry's mech cat strapped back inside his chest Harry and the two first years walked out only to find a large man leading a large group of first years to a boat and as soon as the three friends had sat down in there own boat they had found to there surprise Draco Malfoy joining them staring at Harry

"Okay first of what was that and second what is the specialists" Drago asked and this just caused Harry to smirk

"For the first question that was a mech it's basically an empty body till someone or something is placed inside of it while the Specialists are a commando group of soldier that were put together from all over the world to try and help stop terrorist attacks and wars from breaking out" Harry said and the answer didn't seem to help Draco and Harry knew why

"Yeah if there ever comes someone like Voldemort again it would be the Specialists job to hunt and kill him with effective measures" Harry said with a almost feral grin but that slipped of his face when he spotted Hogwarts and he could hear his family draw in their breath when they saw the sight and Harry had to admit Hogwarts was impressive with the large towers and the walls that seemed to glow with the light of a sun and instantly Harry started looking for anything that was making it look like this using all of his senses and soon enough he spotted it magic if he looked just right he could see a glowing barrier like light surrounding Hogwarts and giving its glow

"Impressive but probably not as invincible as they would think" Battery said looking over the barrier along side Ruin both easily spotting the gaps and holes in the barrier

"Looks like they haven't updated their protection wonder why" Ruin said and by this time Harry had already passed the barrier and almost went into a forced shut down at the overload of energy that had went through him but he had quickly rerouted the magic into his core using it as a shield from the plausible overload

"Well that could have ended badly" Harry said as he felt something slowly pull back the magic from him and it was at that moment when he heard a new voice inside his mind

"Well you are very interesting young one" a voice said and instantly Harry went into his mind's room only to find a woman in flowing Robes looking around at the Specialists

"And who might you be" Ruin said aiming a virtual gun at the invader

"I am lady Hogwarts and I am sorry about almost harming your young one" Hogwarts said bowing to them

"Well I didn't think the wizarding world had something like AIs hmm" Prophet said circling lady Hogwarts who was looking after this curiously

"well apology accepted but what are you" Ruin said as he slowly put his gun down although he didn't put it up just yet

"I am a MI or magical Inelegance although I think my humans don't know I am here" Lady Hogwarts said this just caused Harry to smirk

"Well I know so I guess you can come by whenever you want as long as you don't try anything" Harry said before leaving his family to talk to the new entity as he got up and walked with the rest of the class to the doors where he found Professor Mcgonagall who nodded toward the cyborg before she left leading the student's into Hogwarts and telling them the rules of the place rules that Harry recorded and saved in his mind then they watched as Mcgonagall left and Harry quickly went back into his mind's room to talk to Hogwarts

"Hmm yes I knew Harry's parents hah James was one of my favourites him and his friends were always getting into mischief and loved to play pranks on anyone and everyone" Hogwarts was saying as Harry walked in

"Wait so you knew my parents personally" Harry asked looking at the robed figure while his family smirked at him

"Yes I did and I was extremely saddened to hear of there death but even still I will not believe what they state about poor little Sirius" Hogwarts said this caused some confusion

"Who's Sirius" Harry asked but before he got a answer he heard screaming and quickly rushed out of his mind scape and into the real world and with years of training with his family pulled out his 9mm and pointed it at where the screaming came from only to freeze when he noticed the ghost's although know Hermione was staring at him in shock

"What I know how to use it" Harry said putting up his gun back in it's hiding place which surprising Hermione was in his arm and right after Megonigal came back and lead them toward the front of the entire school before placing a hat on a chair in front of them

" _You have to be kidding me"_ Seraph said watching as the hat got a rip and started singing

" _Nope it's a singing hat you know I'm recording this and keeping it as my ringtone"_ Outrider said to several groans as Harry smirked before the hat finished and Mcgonagall started calling up students and Harry watched as Neville went to Gryffindor, Hermione joined him, Draco and his bodyguards went to Slytherin then he heard his old name

"Harry Potter" Mcgonagall said and quickly Harry moved forward ignoring the fact that it was his old name after all after everything he was still unsure if his name changed but that was quickly lost to him as the hat was placed on his head and he instantly heard the clicking of several guns and quickly Harry went into his mind to find his family pointing guns at a very old man that was looking around in surprise before he centered on Hogwarts

"Well this is very interesting hmm" the voice that came out of the man sounded exactly like the hats voice so slowly the family lowered their guns

"Uh okay at some point I want to learn how to enter minds like that" Harry said thinking of what he could do with that including bring his friends into his virtual room

"Hmm yes that would be a idea but hey not my job to keep you lot safe my jobs to sort you" the 'hat' said before several of Harry's memories appeared in front of them

"Hmm yes you're adventurous and would do well in Gryffindor with that hero complex you have" the hat said

"But you could also go to Ravenclaw with how much you love to read and learn heh you're even taking what's happening now and studying but you're doing so for your own use very Slytherin" the ''hat said and he and Hogwarts were both glad when Harry just shrugged at that

"Hmm and also not afraid of going into Slytherin if I had told your father that he would fit in Slytherin he would of had a fit" The hat said this just caused the family to smirk

"You also have a good loyalty but only to those that deserve it hmm I think I only have one choice and I think you will agree with me my lady" The hat said smiling at Hogwarts who smirked before he vanished and quickly Harry followed him right as he said

"Gryffindor"

* * *

So what do you think Hogwarts is a living entity so is the hat and both are interested in Harry so know what will happen hmm

oh my god i can't believe I forgot to post this chapter I had this finished months ago I am really sorry guys I guess I just forgot but good news in 2 days I'm out of school and will have some free time till I get a side job as well so get ready for a lot more post's so see you guys later and also yes I posted both chapters 5 and 6 at the same time to apologize about getting forgetful about the darn poll counting as a chapter


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Reaction

And after those words were spoken the whole of Hogwarts except some Slytherins cheered as Harry got up but not without nodding his head to the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table to seat in between Hermione and Neville and quickly Harry and Hermione started talking some more

"Hey do you know what the big deal is with the fact that the hat could get in our heads is there a spell for that" Harry asked and surprisingly it was another student Percy Weasley that answered

"Yes there is it's called the Legitimacy but to learn it you also have to learn Occlumency which protects the mind from the first spell" Percy said this made Harry smirk

"Well I don't have to worry about the Occlumency part I think I already have that down" Harry said causing some confusion before he turned back just in time to watch as Ron who shakingly walked toward the hat and put it on and when the hat yelled Gryffindor everyone Harry including cheered as Ron joined his family in the red house then they watched as Dumbledore himself stood up and while Harry was listening somewhat he was also looking around at the teachers table that is till he noticed something when he turned his head toward the right side of the table Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as a teacher with a purple turban turned toward him and with no one looking Harry watched as the man relaxed a bit to anyone else he still looked jittery but to Harry he could see the man's shoulders relax and the way that the man kept his head low but what was more important was the fact that he was softly talking and instantly Harry and his Aunt Seraph read his lips

" _It seems we are fine master they have not noticed"_ Seraph said watching Squirrel closely and causing his eyes to zoom in Harry watched as the man straightened

"Who ever the other person is we can't see them" Harry whispered so low that only a animal would have been able to hear him

" _Yes I will not get carried away master and I will make sure that neither Dumbledore nor Potter figure me out"_ Seraph said before returning to her fellow Specialists

" _Well this is a problem looks like whoever this guy works for is very much Harry's enemy by the sound of it but for know let's watch and wait"_ Ruin said and Harry nodded before he heard something

" _Hold the fuck up rewind to a minute ago did Dumbledore just tell the students that there was death waiting for them in the third floor corridor"_ Outrider asked and rewinding they listened again as Harry was looking at Quirrell Dumbledore did say that

"Well this should be interesting" Harry said listening to the whispers going around that is till he watched as food appeared on the table and quickly his family was told by Lady Hogwarts about the House elves which caused some problems with both Outrider and Nomad who had joined the group

" _Well that ain't right why does the wizarding world have slavery"_ Nomad asked looking at the MI who shrugged

" _Several Witches and Wizards that have come here and never met a house elf have asked the same question but we are as forced into this as the elves are you see the house elves feed off excess magic which we generate that along with the fact that all House elves seem to have a large quantity almost always in there body's cause them to be increasingly hyper so the Wizards and elves made a deal the elves would work for the Wizards as slaves and the wizards would help them use up there extra magic in fact if they didn't the elves would have died a long time ago"_ Lady Hogwarts said this caused everyone to go quiet including Harry

" _Well huh I guess that makes sense"_ Nomad said swallowing

Ignoring this for know Harry continued eating while listening to his fellow Gryffindors although he had to restrain his aunts when Neville told of what his Uncle had done to him

" _I am getting a restraining order on that man for endangerment to child"_ Outrider growled and Harry knew that if she met this man he would probably find a arrow in his knee but it was only after he had pulled back out of his mind scape that he realized everyone was looking at him

"Huh oh sorry I was deep in thought can you repeat what you said" Harry asked looking around before Ron stepped up

"I asked where you had been for years we heard that you had died from a terrorist attack" Ron said this caused Harry to grimace

"Huh that yeah I was technically dead for about 4 minutes but luckily the doctors were able to pull me back although I wasn't able to walk till a week ago" Harry said this caused everyone to freeze and look up

"What do you mean you haven't been able to walk till a week ago" Neville asked but Hermione had already paled

"He means the fact that he lost his legs at a guess and from the feeling of his hands I'm guessing you lost those too" Hermione asked looking at Harry who nodded

"Yep being thrown on top of a bomb will do that heck from the pictures and my own memories I was a mess heck it's surprising I'm even alive" Harry said this caused everyone to flinch

"But if you lost your arms and legs how do you have" Ron asked until he saw Harry pull back his sleeves showing the steel colored arm then pressing a button they watched as his arm opened showing the wires and piston inside

"Simple while you Wizards and Witches have been staying in the stone age technology has quite literally skyrocketed" Harry said before he closed back up his arm although he heard a snort behind him

"Huh as if Muggles could make something That's better than a wizard could make" and turning around Harry smirked at the pureblood although Hermione had already glared at him

"Oh really huh okay then hey I've got a question where might you live" Harry asked pulling out his phone and know slightly wondering what he had in his hand the pureblood told him and instantly Harry had found his house on Google maps

"Well your house is impressive I like the balcony you have and is that specially made willow wood" Harry asked looking down at his phone as the guy quickly paled the he watched as Harry sripped the screen before smirking and showing the screen to the pureblood and on the screen he could see his mother water her flowers this caused him to pale drastically

"And this is just a regular app that any 'Muggle' can get for free with there phone heh and this is only a very small price of the tech that we have know" Harry said putting away his phone while the Purebloods started looking worriedly at the pale Pureblood

"Huh and don't get me started on the weapons that have been created after all I do live in a military base in fact you should see the missiles several of which are just big enough to say blow up a house while other are big enough to blow up a castle" Harry said smirking a sharks smirk which caused everyone to shiver as Harry sat back

"Huh he's bluffing" one pureblood said till he saw several Muggle borns shaking their heads but the they all froze as Harry's arm went entirely 360 and grabbed some pumpkin juice behind him

"Huh although the best part is right here" Harry said pointing at his head

"When my body was almost completely destroyed they had to poke around my head to attach the robotic parts I was legally comatose or for those that don't know what that means I was brain dead couldn't move only think" Harry said and he watched as Neville flinched the most but he would ask later

"But one special part about the military division that my family is attached to is the fact that they like to put chips in people's heads this allows me and my family to for lack of better words leave our body's and go about anywhere in the world in a instant" Harry said before they watched as Harry's eyes went dark and he slumped before Harry's voice came from somewhere else

"And also we can connect to any network including yours Hermione" Harry said as Hermione pulled out her phone and stared as Harry was on the screen moving around

"Hmm although I will admit the smaller the object the more cramped and the harder it is to get into" Harry said as he pulls himself out of the device and back into his body and as the entire school stared at Harry all he did was take a sip from his drink

"Heck my stomach isn't even fully there most of its plastic that was used to replace my stomach" Harry said this caused several people to go green

"And then there's the fact that I have a metal cap under my skin to keep my head safe after my skull was cracked open" Harry said causing even more green faces including from the teachers table

"Heh and that's just the starting point so don't try and tell me that muggles are weak minded fools because I am living proof there not" Harry said glaring at the Pureblood who looked like he was going to throw up and he did when Harry actually turned his head 360 to give him a glare before he went back to his meal well that was the plan till his hand without any control from him popped him on the back of the head

"Hey what I was just" Harry said till his eyes went dark and he slumped and for several minutes everyone was silent that is till Harry bolted back up and frowning he apologized for scaring them and went back to his meal but soon enough they were heading toward their quarters and everyone forgot about what Harry had done as they stared in wonder at the moving stairs and pictures and as he climbed them Harry tried his best to not anger his aunt Battery again although he knew that all of the others had been cheering him on and agreed with him, these wizards needed a wake up call so slightly tired off the day Harry climbed into bed and shut down only for him to wake up being surrounded by his family as all of them had smirks

"Okay I think they actually believed we would be mad at you for that kid that was awesome" Nomad said while Specter nodded quickly

"Well know then" Harry said taking control of something and with a click a green eyed metal cat jumped out of Harry's chest and started heading for the door and soon enough Harry was outside the common room with his family as he explored the castle and quickly they found that the cat of the castle did not like they're mech

"Hiss who what are you" Mrs. Norris asked walking around the metal cat as Harry followed her every move before he opened his mouth switching his language to cat

"I'm just looking around this place is huge by the way" Harry said and with the cat version of a shrug Mrs. Norris nodded

"Yes it is and it's my job to find any students out of bed so could you tell me if you see anyone" Mrs. Norris asked she might find this metal cat a bit weird but hey a cat can't be bad although when her words translated Harry almost started laughing out loud and it didn't help that some of his family was

"Sure thing I'll do that" Harry said walking away and with a nod Mrs. Norris left and after a bit Harry spotted two red heads passing through the halls and silently following them he soon realized that they were Fred and George both of whom had mischievous faces

"Well well well it seems there's two pranksters already here mind if I join up with you two" Harry said smirking as the two jumped in surprise before turning towards the cat then they noticed the metal

"Heh surprise" Harry said as her eyes widened

"What the heck how are you talking" Fred asked looking down at the metal cat as it sat down

"Huh that's easy I'm human well mostly you see this is actually a mech or in you guys case a empty body that's only purpose is to be used as a body swap" Harry said this caused the two to lean forward

"This sounds interesting but how exactly can you get inside that" Fred or was it George said looking down at the very small mech

"Simple my body isn't anywhere around here in fact it's back in the dorm rooms in sleep mode but my mind is here in this mech" Harry said smirking at the dumbfounded faces

"Wait so you have the perfect way to both sleep and explore the castle" George said and Harry nodded

"Yep and also seeing as you two our out of your rooms I'm guessing it's because your pranksters and have some plans for tonight" Harry said swooping his tail behind him and he heard his family laugh as they realized his plan

"Yeah wait why do you ask" Fred asked looking down at the metal cat that had a smirk on its face

"Simple that makes you two my competition and I can't have that now can I" Harry said smirking making both boys blink then they heard a meow behind them and turning they stared wide eyed at Mrs. Norris who glared at the two of them

"Oh yeah and my Mech can send out a noise so light that only certain animals like say cats can hear" Harry said smirking as the two redheads ran only to be caught by a old man who quickly dragged them off but Harry saw there smirks they accepted the challenge

"Well thanks my fellow feline I never really liked those two but don't think I didn't hear what you said Harry but I think I'll let you slide as long as you don't prank me or my human" Mrs. Norris said and Harry smirked

"Nah I'm starting to like you don't want to ruin a potential friendship and besides my usual pranks mostly our made to help people" Harry said and smirking Mrs. Norris walked away as Harry restarted traveling exploring the castle finding his classes and much more all the while him and his family created a virtual map of the building

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry is already starting s prank war and is making a virtual map of Hogwarts that should help him out

and once again sorry for the long wait guys and gals I'll make sure not to do so again heck know I'm going to go over all of my work and check over wither I actually posted the next chapters or not huh this is going to take awhile


End file.
